thecartoonencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
The Cartoon Encyclopedia:Policy/Discussion
This page has guidelines for using and maintaining blogs, article comments, talk pages, user talk pages, chat, and Message Walls. This policy helps ensure the stability, consistency, and professionalism of the wiki. Message Wall Anyone can leave a message on someone's wall when they have a question, small discussions, and/or need help. Once a message has been sent to someone, a notification will appear in the top-right next to their user name. In most cases, these users will help you by replying to your message. Do NOT put a rude message on someone's message wall. Although mature language is sometimes allowed on the wiki, offending people is not permitted. This includes, but is not limited to: *'Racism' - the act of bulling someone because of their race, religion, sexuality, ethnicity, or gender. *'Trolling' - the act of constantly angering another user on purpose. *'E-mail' - Giving/asking an E-mail address to a wiki member if not prompted. *'Any other kind of hate speech'. If you are doing any of the aforementioned acts, the message will be removed and you will be blocked with no further warning. Also, do not post a meaningless message on someone's message wall. It will be removed and you will be warned. Furthermore, do not remove an admin's message unless you have their permission or it contains an inappropriate message. Removing warning messages issued by admins is prohibited. Article Comment Just like Message wall, users can leave a comment on an article when someone has questions or discussions about the article. If you want to discuss the same topic, you must use "Reply" instead of leaving the a new comment. Submitting questions that already exist on that article will be deleted. Like the Message Wall, do NOT put rude/spam comments into articles as they will be deleted and you will be blocked. Although you can comment as you want, do not over-commenting on a page (AKA spamming). This will result a warning issued by admins. If warning is ignored, a short block will be issued! Blog Anyone can create a blog when he or she wants to give news that is related to either the wiki itself or any of the shows featured here. If a blog is unrelated to the Wiki itself or to any of the shows featured here. They will be removed by an admin once he sees it. Also, do NOT put inappropriate and/or useless comments in a blog as they will be deleted by an admin. Discussions Anyone can discuss topics on the wiki by posting on discussions. Normally, all admins will be alerted when a new Discussion is created. All Discussion have their own category, so one must make sure to appropriately categorize the topic. For example: "A Big update for the The Cartoon Encyclopedia" should be put in the "News and Announcements" area. If a Discussion is important, an admin can highlight choose to highlight the discussion, and a notification will appear at the top right corner for all users. Just like Message Walls, a user can choose to "follow" a Discussion. If chosen, a notification will also appear. Note, if a user leaves a message in a Discussion, "follow" will be enabled automatically for the Discussion. Just like the comment sections of the Message Walls and articles, do NOT post any useless or unrelated discussions on forums as they will be deleted. Chat *'No personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people.' **'Be courteous.' Avoid topics that make others uncomfortable (e.g., religion, politics). If you do discuss these topics, do so in a polite, respectful manner. *'No bullying of any kind.' **This includes things under the above point, but also things like shipping users that do not want to be shipped, mocking, ostracizing, etc. *'Do not post images with vulgar or offensive content.' Because images appear in our new files gallery, it's important to keep them clean. Further, offensive images are often used for spamming, trolling, or vandalism, so they will not be tolerated. *'Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable.' Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki. *'No trolling', where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. *'Do not spread false information about other users.' *'Do not impersonate other users.' *'Swearing is allowed.' But do not make every sentence have a swear word. Also vulgar discussions about sex will not be tolerated. IF you break a rule on the chat. You will be warned two times, and your third offense will result in a kick. If you break the rule a forth time, a block will be issued. Notice This wiki asks all users who want to be apart of the community to register a account. You cannot leave a message or a comment if you are not registered. If you don't have a Wikia account please create one . Category:Policy